Adjusting
by Esper of Tropica
Summary: Sequel to Stranded and Changed.
1. Juuuust talkin

Oleander's pov

I woke up to the sound of a crow crowing. Darn Hyrule and its lack of Pokemon. As I stretched, I noticed a shadow moving across my floor with no body. It noticed me and out came Shadow, the Umbreon-boy a little pink in the cheeks.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked/growled. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I-I, um, wanted to, uh, see what you wanted to, er, eat?" he finally managed to stay. I threw my pillow at him before snuggling under my blanket. He came over and pulled it off of me with ease. Darn you, now-weak muscles. He put a hand on my side.

"Go away," I said.

"I know this is hard on you, but it will get better. I promise," he said, brushing some of my shaggy brown hair out of my eyes. I gave him a long, black stare. He gave me a fanged smile.

"Shadow!" Vio shouted from outside my room. "Can I talk to you?!"

Shadow ran out, leaving the door wide open. I really wish he hadn't.

"You like her, don't you?"

"Shuddup."

"I can tell-ell," Vio said, his voice a sing-song.

I was now alarmed so I did what I always do when I'm alarmed: I ran to Makayla, who was in the dining hall.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I overheard Vio and Shadow talking," I said as I began to bang my head on the table. She took a sip from her cup and smirked.

"We need to work on your eavesdropping," she said. "What did they say?"

"Vio was asking him if he _liked _me."

"Oh man. What're we gonna do? My tea is cold!"

I gave her an icy glare, only making the Glaceon-girl laugh.

"Kidding. Do you like him back?" she asked. I shook my head before face-palming.

"What am I going to do? I don't want to ruin our friendship. He's nice and all, but I just don't like him like that. Now, can you get me a bagel?"

She handed me the doughy ring and sighed.

"Did Vio say anything about me?" she asked.

"No, why'd you a- Wait a sec, you like Vio! You like Vio! You like Vio!"

"Shh! I don't want anyone to know! Seriously, did he say anything about me?"

"not that I heard. I ran after 'I can tell-ell.'"

"Aw, I was really hoping that he-"

"what you guys talking about?" Vio asked as he walked in, tails held high. Makayla blushed at the shirtless boy.

"Nothing!" we said in union.

"Why are you saying stuff at the same time?"

"No reason!'

"Um, okay," he said as he took a seat next to the Glaceon-girl. She blushed even more, her cheeks even more blue than normal on her pale skin.

"So, um, Vio. H-how are you?"

"Good. How are you?"

"G-good."

The Espeon-boy stood up and went into the kitchen, obviously trying to get away from that awkward situation. My BFF slammed her head on the table.

"I'm sooo embarrassed."

I placed my hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"It's okay. We all make mistakes. I've done that before."

She lifted her head from the table with a small smile on her pale face.

"Oh yeah. Caleb the Duneon. Right. To funny."

"Oh, shut your trap. It wasn't that funny."

We both laughed at the lie.

"Yeah, not that funny?! HAHAHAHA!"

"I know! I looked like such an idiot!"

"What you guys talking bout?" Green asked as he walked in.

"Ah, just a little love mistake," I said. "It was hilarious! I still can't believe I stood outside of his cave for what? Ten days?"

"Yeah, I stood with you everyday, too."

Green turned around and left, leaving us pals alone.

"I'm serious, what are we going to do about Shadow?" I said, suddenly serious.

"Um, go on a walk with him and tell him that you only like him as a friend?" the Glaceon-girl suggested. "Or, you could just leave the town and not come back for a few weeks. Or, kiss one of the others to show that you don't like him. Or, ge-"

"I don't want to know what the next one is!" I said in alarm.

"-t a watermelon and paint it like an Eevee egg."

I sighed in relief.

"At least it wasn't what I thought it was going to be," I said while giving her a hug.

"You're a good friend. Now, what're we going to do about me?"

"Try going on a picnic and tell him your feelings. Or, corner him and kissing him. Or, try starting out in the 'friend-zone' and work your way from there. Or, leave cheese in the shape of a heart on his bed!"

"Going with the second one," she said, patting me on the back. "Let's see how this works out.

"Thanks, M. you're a good friend."


	2. sorry for the shortness

Makayla's pov

I took a deep breath and walked up to Vio. He was read a book under a large oak tree.

"Hi, Vio," I said. He glanced up and smiled as I took a seat next to him. I could feel my cheeks get colder.

"How are you?"

"G-good. How are you?"

"Good."

"Uh, I've been wanting to tell you something," I said, trying not to blush.

"What?" Vio asked. He closed his book and looked me in the eyes. I froze.

_Come on, girl! You can do it! Just go for it!_

"What's wrong?" Vio asked. "You look a little…scared."

I swallowed hard as he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Makayla? Do I need to get Zelda?"

"N-no! I'm fine. Just…I'm just nervous about this."

I wrapped my tail around one of his and sighed.

"What're you doing?" Green asked as he walked by. I instantly pulled away, nervous. Vio got up and walked away. I went into Oleander's room to tell her the news.

"Hey," she said. "You look sad."

"Failed. Green interrupted."

"Hm. Why don't you get him in your room? I've got a 'Do Not Disturb' sign," she said with a small smirk.

"Okay. Tonight."

_That night…_

"Vio, can I see you in my room?" I asked. He followed me into the room and, as I locked the door, swallowed hard.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I took a deep breath as I walked up to him. I wrapped my tail around one of his once again and grabbed his hands. His other tail began to twitch nervously.

"What're you doing?" he asked. I leaned in closer, trying to kiss him when I began to float. His orb was glowing.

"What're _you_ doing?!" I shouted. "I'm about to hit the ceiling!"

"Let me out!" he shouted. He began to bang on the door, panicked. He slowly began to fade out, a large smile now on his face. I fell as he disappeared completely. A few minutes later, there was a knock on my door. I opened it to reveal Oleander with her arms stretched out.

"I heard," she said while giving me a large hug.

"Now what?" I asked between sniffles.

"I'll get the cheese."

Oleander's pov

I packed my bags and threw them on. Shadow came in with a canteen of water.

"Here," he said with a sigh. "Why are going?"

"I heard that this mountain is the best for lightning strikes. I need to recharge."

A few months later, in which Makayla was still trying to corner Vio (which failed due to Teleport), I came back. Shadow was the first to hug me, even lifting me off my feet.

"I missed you," he whispered in my ear. Well, that failed.


	3. Plan B failed

Oleander's pov

"Okay, plan B. kiss one of the others to show that I don't like him," I whispered to myself. I slowly walked up to Green and whispered to him to wag his tail. He obeyed as Shadow walked by. Unfortunately, he saw us from the side, so he knew that we weren't really kissing. He only smirked.

Then I tried to really kiss Blue. But before Shadow walked by, he pushed me away.

"IDIOT!" he shouted. Shadow walked by and laughed. I blushed in embarrassment.

Next up was Red.

"Wag your tail," I whispered in his pointy ear. I simply put our heads close, but he ended up kissing me. I began trying to pull away, but my muscles were no match for the Fire-Type's. Shadow came by and began tearing Red off of me.

"What happened?" he asked afterwards.

"I don't know! He came in out of nowhere!" I lied. The worst part, he was carrying me bridal-style. "So why are you carrying me again?"

"Keeping you safe from Red. Who knows what might happen next."

"Let me down," I said. "I can walk."

He put me down and, though that was better, he still followed me into my room.

"Get out," I growled. He walked out but I could see his black boots under the door. "And go to bed!"

"No thanks!" he shouted. "Oh, hey Makayla! Sure!"

Makayla came in, obviously with the knowledge that that failed.

"Cheese is in the kitchen."

She left.

Makayla's pov

I grabbed the cheese heart and crept into Vio's room. I put it on his nightstand, crawled up a wall, and curled up on the ledge.

"I hope this works," I whispered. Vio came in and noticed the cheese. He took a bite and collapsed. I grabbed him and ran to the infirmary. Zelda began giving him medicine.

"I'm sooo sorry, Vio," I said, stroking his blond head. He was still asleep, but was doing better. I smiled slightly before bending down to kiss him on the forehead.

"What happened?!" Oleander shouted as she came in. She ran over.

"He took a bite and passed out," I replied.

"Um, did he eat a heart made of cheese?" Zelda asked. We nodded. "I made that in case someone tried to kidnap me again!"

"Whoops," Oleander said, the Jolteon-girl a little yellow in the cheeks.

**Just so we're clear, Zelda can't understand the Links and the OCs, but they learned Hylian. Also, sorry about the shortness again.**


	4. Plan C

Makayla's pov

"Hey, Vio. Would you like to go on a picnic?" I asked. He nodded nervously before walking with me to Hyrule Field. We spread out the checkerboard blanket on the grass and pulled out the food. As we were eating, I decided to tell him a certain something.

"Vio," I began.

"Yes?" he said, his mouth full of his sandwich.

"I need to tell you something, and please don't run! I just need to tell you-"

I wrapped my tail around both of his and sighed.

"I have a cr-"

He blushed and swallowed.

"-ush on you," I finally finished.

"Makayla, I don't know what to say!" he said, but I felt his tails wrap tightly around mine. "You're a great friend. I still just don't know about dating."

Vio put his hand on my shoulder and the other on my cheek.

"V-Vio?"

He leaned closer and gently pressed his lips against mine.

Oleander's pov

I grabbed a large watermelon and some paints. As I was painting, Shadow just had to walk by.

"Aren't you a little bit old for finger painting?" he purred. I gave him a fake smile and grabbed the watermelon. I walked into the field and was walking around when I saw my best friend kissing Vio.

"Hiya," I said as I walked up. "You want a watermelon?"

The pulled apart and glared at me.

"What are you doing here?" Makayla growled. I handed her the half-painted melon and sat down.

"Plan C failed quite quickly," I said.

"What are you talking about?" Vio asked.

"I'm trying to tell Shadow, in a nice way, that I don't like him the way he likes me," I said.

"Good luck," Makayla said.

"Thanks."


	5. Plan D

Oleander's pov

I was on my bed, mumbling to myself when Shadow came in with a small yellow rose.

"What do you want, moon-boy?" I growled.

"Can you come for a walk with me?" he asked. Well, that _was_ plan D, wasn't it? So I nodded and followed him out. As we got farther away from the castle, I was beginning to get nervous.

"So, um, Shadow? Can I tell you something?" I asked.

"first, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. I guess."

He took a deep breath. Oh no.

"I can't remember when it started but I just want to hug you and kiss you and cuddle you and hold you close to me!" he blurted out.

"Shadow," was all I could say.

"Will you please go out with me?" he asked. He grabbed my hands and stared at me. My heart was pounding against my ribcage as his face got closer and closer and finally, our lips met. Then everything seemed to change. As soon as he pulled back and let go of my hands, I made a break for it. About a half mile later, I fell to the ground in the middle of Hyrule Field. I closed my eyes and pulled some of the long blades of grass over me before falling asleep. When I woke up, the first thing I saw was Shadow's blood red eyes staring right at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "That was quite a fall."

"Leave me alone," I groaned. I felt his smooth hands lift me up from the grass and put me into his lap.

"I love you, and I always will. Please, just give me a chance. I just want to spend every second of the day with you. Please."

I stayed silent but I did curl up against his chest. After a few minutes, he finally just carried me into my room and laid me down on the fluffy bed. Then, he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

Afterwards, Makayla and Vio came in, tails linked.

"what happened?" they asked.

"He kissed me, and I-I just couldn't do it," I said, pulling the covers over my head. "I just didn't know what to do."

"I saw him coming around the corner, and he looked kinda down," Vio said. I curled up into a ball.

"Go talk to him," Makayla said while tearing off the covers. "and maybe kiss him, too."

"Talk to him, I don't know what to say. Bu-" I was cut off by the couple pushing me into Shadow's room. I fell to the ground and even scraped my knee. The two closed the door, leaving me in the pitch black room.

"Ow," I whimpered. "Shadow, where are you?"

The room was silent other than the slightest breathing.

"Shadow?"

My only response was a creepy feeling down my spine. I turned around on my good knee to see the Umbreon-boy sitting right behind me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "you fell pretty hard."

"I-I'm fine. The question is, are _you_ okay?"

He stayed silent for a few moments only to put a hand on my cheek. I put a hand on the back of his neck and smirked.

"I love you," the boy said.

And I might have kissed him. Okay, so I did.

**D'aww. Sorry. I just thought it was adorable. By the way, Thanks Fritter Critter for your continuing support of me!**


End file.
